The Cat-alyst
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Willow is the immortal Cheshire Cat, and now Wonderland is trying to invade Sunnydale.


Title : The Cat-alyst  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : WRTM  
>Timeline : Season Six<br>Crossover: American McGee Alice  
>Summary : Willow is the Cheshire Cat.<p>

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to Joss Whedon, and too many others to name.<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

The Cheshire Cat stared numbly from the towering  
>mushroom, invisible to all. A very familiar fog<br>of inky black was rolling rapidly over Wonderland  
>Woods, engulfing the land and all it's occupants.<br>Swirling down over them vapor of dark, chaotic  
>magic.<p>

It was infecting everything. Transforming  
>everything it touched from the light hearted<br>insanity into the nightmarish hell they'd dealt  
>with once before.<p>

Except...

The feline flinched as the fog wave splashed over  
>the mushroom where she was hiding. She desperately<br>tried to keep observing the fog and ignore the  
>pain from the dark magic.<p>

Already it was switching her red fur to gray skin.  
>Her slim but full body into an emasculated form<br>until you could see the bones under the clinging  
>skin. Black tattoos appeared on her body resembling<br>tribal markings, along with a single gold hoop  
>earring in her right ear. Last her emerald eyes<br>changed an eerie glowing gold.

A crackling filled the air, and she crawled forward  
>on cat's paws. Blood stained incisors hidden with<br>a rare frown. There was a series of purple  
>discharges in the fog. Which hadn't happened last<br>time.

What in Hatter's name had happened to Alice?

Her mental and physical health effected Wonderland.  
>When she saw her family die in a house fire and<br>ended up in an asylum it had warped Wonderland into  
>a Hell dimension. Worse, it had transformed everyone<br>into demons.

It had been most unfun.

Cheshire had been somewhat lucky. An old safeguard  
>on Wonderland. Hence the wonderful tattoo's. It<br>kept the feline from getting turned demonic,  
>outside the cosmetic changes. It would also protect<br>Cheshire from the corruption of any black magic.

The creator of Wonderland had installed the  
>safeguard in case this ever happened. So like last<br>time, she could guide Alice, help her recover her  
>health, and heal Wonderland.<p>

Just like it had helped guide June Liddell, Faye  
>Liddell, Dana Liddell, and Eliza Liddell. Everytime<br>it got worse and worse. Everytime Wonderland  
>suffered more and more harm. Becoming more insane,<br>more hellish, harder to heal, and she feared a day  
>would come it wouldn't recover.<p>

The Liddell's had never been stable, so neither  
>had Wonderland. Alice was... She was...<p>

" Cheshire..."

Here?

She carefully teleported into the shadows of a  
>mushroom twenty from her old friend. She had<br>watched Alice grow up from a small child. Visiting  
>her in the real world, checking up on her, even<br>breaking into the asylum when she was comatose.

Alice was a dear friend. A very dear friend.  
>Cheshire had helped her fight through the hell<br>dimension Wonderland had been, and toward the end  
>of the long bloody war, gave her life for that same<br>friend.

Stepping forward cautiously, she suddenly felt  
>every cat sense, every magical warning, and every<br>bout of insanity ( with some sanity thrown in ),  
>telling her to run far away very fast.<p>

But it was Alice.

She let her invisibility drop and found her  
>friends eyes on her. There was a brightness<br>like usual, but something was off, not quite  
>what it should be.<p>

" Cheshire, my dear friend, I looked everywhere  
>for you. " Alice beamed, walking slowly forward,<br>the Vorpal blade gleaming in her hand.

" Search nowhere and your cat will be found,  
>search everywhere and your cat will forvever<br>remain lost. " Cheshire lazily answered, all  
>the while scanning Alice, and the surrounding's.<p>

Alarms were blazing in her head. Alice was dressed  
>normally in her blue dress and white apron, but the<br>apron was stained with blood on the bottom. The  
>deep green eyes were more intense than normal with<br>a thin black line outlining both eyes.

The hair which had always been a dirty blonde, and  
>over the years started to lighten to a blonde shade,<br>was raven black.

" Must you always speak in riddles. " Alice  
>complained lightly.<p>

" Just when confronted with impertinient brats,  
>Royals who are pains in my paws, and abnormal<br>normality with a nasty dose of sanity. " She  
>brushed off with a yawn.<p>

The surroundings cleared of the fog as the tide  
>headed on to other parts of Wonderland. With it,<br>revealing a small army of the Queens men. The  
>Cards all armed and standing behind Alice at<br>attention.

Worse, she could see Jack standing to the left  
>and behind Alice's left arm. His grotesque and<br>heavily demonic transformation complete, but  
>for some reason, he like the Cards seemed to<br>be waiting.

On Alice.

" Oh dear, my surprise is ruined, " Alice sighed.  
>" and I so wanted to explain everything to you<br>first. "

A purple energy crackled in Alice's eyes and  
>Cheshire knew if she still had fur it would be<br>standing on end right now. As it was her new  
>claws unsheathed, the longer, much sharper,<br>blood stained bones sank into the dead ground.

Alice grinned down at her. " I offered the Queen  
>a treaty. One she unable to refuse. I'm the new<br>Queen of Hearts. Isn't it wonderful Cheshire? "

By Dormouse's tail, the Liddell Guardian couldn't  
>possibly be considering leaving Wonderland a Hell<br>dimension.

" Oh? Did you use a standard Head's off approach?  
>Or a more a more tarty one? " Cheshire jested.<p>

" Of course, I need a court Advisor and I couldn't  
>think of anyone better for the job than my old<br>friend Cheshire. " Alice explained.

It was over.

" Woe unto the guide never may they lead. Always  
>to visit but not to live. To befriend and not<br>marry. If ever she falls to temptation so to shall  
>the lands, and never shall they heal. ' " The<br>feline recited from memory.

" Another riddle? " Alice asked.

" My first and last advise as your court Advisor. "  
>Cheshire bowed regally.<p>

Taking a step back, she vanished from Wonderland.

Forever.

00000

Cheshire had been in Oxford for two weeks. She was  
>still stuck in her more demonic form, but at least<br>she could shift into a human persona, and even a  
>half human half Cheshire persona.<p>

Though for now she stayed a cat, invisible,  
>skulking around. She'd already been all over what<br>was left of the Liddell house, and Rutledge  
>asylum where Alice had been treated before.<p>

She slunk through the closed library to the  
>newspapers. Unfortunately, she had to shift into<br>her human form. A cat simply wasn't equipped for  
>reading.<p>

Cheshire grabbed two months worth of newspapers,  
>moving to a nearby table. She began to scan them.<br>Boring news after news in each one. At least  
>until the last newspaper.<p>

Where she found her answer. Why Alice Liddell had  
>permantely snapped, and taken Wonderland with it.<p>

She slowly refolded the paper. Her life as Cheshire  
>was over, and there was nothing of Wonderland to<br>save. It was time to move on, with a new life, and  
>new identity.<p>

Her emerald eyes drifted to the newspaper, landing  
>on the article about some park dedication. A small<br>picture showed the Governor cutting a ribbon in  
>front of a large willow tree.<p>

A willow...

Hmmmm.

Willow.

' To bend but never break. ' She smiled bitterly.  
>' How appropriate. '<p>

" From now on I shall be Willow. " She whispered  
>firmly. Her last name would depend of course.<p>

She would need to deage herself and get adopted  
>by a family. Alice had an Aunt in Wells. Florence<br>Liddell. Florence was an oddball even by a  
>Liddell's standards.<p>

In point of fact, the oldest of the three Liddell  
>siblings had been estranged from the family since<br>she was eighteen. Florence was highly magical, a  
>white witch of high power.<p>

Better yet, she was sterile, and desperately wanted  
>children. A perfect canidate for Cheshire. She<br>would be a mother to the feline, a teacher of Earth  
>magic, and a way to keep an eye on the Liddell's<br>after Alice's break.

Perfect indeed.

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

Willow Rosenberg, formerly Liddell, slowly entered  
>Rack's inner sanctum. It had taken years of careful<br>planning, manuevering, and manipulating events to  
>get an invite.<p>

But she was here. All thanks to the deratting of  
>her good friend Amy Madison.<p>

Oh, but she'd had to wait. Wait until an  
>oppurtunity appeared when Amy was otherwise<br>occupied and wouldn't be anywhere near Rack's  
>place.<p>

" Back for another taste, Strawberry? "

She strolled around the circular couch to where  
>Rack was sprawled lazily laying out rune stones.<p>

" No, I'm afraid you left a bad aftertaste. " She  
>joked. " I'm here about one of your customers.<br>Amy. "

He chuckled under his breath never stopping what  
>he was doing. " Let me guess, if I don't stop<br>seeing her you'll sic the big bad slayer on me. "

Willow stopped right in front of the unconcerned  
>Warlock. The dealer had been servicing the Madison<br>witches going back three generations starting with  
>Amy's grandmother. He alone was responsible for<br>their plung into black magic, and magical abuse.

" Actually, I figured I'd just kill you, and be  
>done with it. " She shrugged.<p>

The dealer casually stood up, his chuckle growing  
>dark as he faced her fully. " I believe you should<br>leave before I take your magic for myself. "

" No. " She slammed her right hand into his chest,  
>and ripped his magic from him. Or rather tried to.<p>

A shimmer ran over Rack, leaving behind a Card from  
>Wonderland. It was low in rank. A Two, and worse<br>in her opion, from the Diamond suit. Meaning it was  
>a harder demon to kill.<p>

" Son of a Hatter. " She cursed. Moving rapidly  
>she shoved the Card into the wall. " What in<br>Rabbit's name is a Wonderlander doing here?! "

" You know what I am? " The Card growled.

" Reveal! " She whispered the spell.

A spirit appeared. Jack appeared, prowling  
>forward.<p>

" The Queen wants the two remaining Liddell lines  
>found. When found contact me for further orders.<br>Do nothing until then! Is that understood?! "

The Deuce wrenched from her spell.

Willow screamed in red hot pain. She grabbed her  
>stomach as the Card slashed her several times with<br>a Wonderland dagger. Blood gushed from her fingers  
>and she shifted into her Cheshire cat form, hissing<br>at the guard.

" Sir Cheshire! " The Card dropped the dagger and  
>sheath in shock. " We must return immediately. The<br>Queen has ordered you brought to her. She has been  
>most impatient for your return, Sir! "<p>

She forced herself back to her human form. " Has  
>she? "<p>

" Oh yes, Sir Cheshire. She had you Knighted when  
>you left, and you're the Royal Advisor. She<br>also... "

She slit his throat with the dropped dagger. The  
>blood heart shaped red gem on the hilt lit up<br>sucking out, absorbing every drop of the Cards  
>blood and magic. Finally it finished and his body<br>poofed to ash.

Willow clipped the sheath on her belt and slid  
>the dagger home. A single thought activated her<br>invisibilty magic over it.

A sharp pain in her stomach brought her attention  
>back to her wound. She was losing a lot of blood.<br>Worse it was made by a Wonderland made magical  
>weapon. It would scar and it would be hard to heal.<p>

A double whammy.

She quickly ripped several long strips from her brown  
>slacks and made a compress bandage. Trying to put<br>it on without help was almost as painful as getting  
>the wound itself.<p>

Once on, she turned to Rack's living space. No  
>matter how badly she was hurt, she had to search<br>it to make sure there was no other items from  
>Wonderland laying around.<p>

She began flipping over each and every couch cusion.  
>Tearing into them with the dagger. Then using the<br>dagger to cut into the couchs themselves.

Slashing into the last of the circular couch, at  
>the very bottom was an amulet. The Cheshire eye.<br>Rage bubbled up at the sight of it.

It was her creation. Her amulet. Her masterpiece.

Someone had stolen it from her over a thousand  
>years ago. She had been searching for it and the<br>thief since. So what was the Card doing with her  
>property?<p>

A hiss of anger escaped.

' He died too fast. '

She started to feel light headed.

Sighing, she grabbed the amulet, and put it on.  
>It was literally a Cheshire eye. A tiny emerald<br>cat eye, glowing with power. It was about the size  
>of a quarter.<p>

The eye was outline with red the color of her hair.  
>It also had an eye lid which couldn't be seen except<br>when it would close.

The chain was thin and platium in color. The  
>difference was it was far stronger than any metal.<br>Being Wonderland made it would never break.  
>Shimmering with red in the right light.<p>

She scanned over the rest of the room. The amulet  
>let her see there was nothing else from Wonderland<br>here.

' Thank Goddess. '

She stumbled to the shadows, teleporting to the ER.  
>Hoping she would get there in time.<p>

11111

Willow struggled into the scrub top the nurse gave  
>her. Six long slashes, each requiring twenty to<br>twenty six stitches, and heavily bandaged made it  
>an almost impossible task.<p>

At last she got it on, and it fell around her  
>waist with an exhausted exhale. Sweat poured from<br>her forehead from the fight.

She carefully guarded her stomach and stood up  
>from the stretcher. Despite the shot of pain<br>killers, she found herself fliching.

The witch paused to pick up the plastic bag of  
>bloody rags, and bag of medicine filled by the<br>hospital. The one thing going right for her.

Well, the second thing. The first being her finding  
>her amulet.<p>

Stepping into the shadows, she walked into the front  
>yard of the Summer's house. A cold breeze hit the<br>thin scrubs she was wearing.

She shivered violently.

Alice was up to something. Not just were Cheshire  
>was concerned, but also with the Liddell family on<br>Earth.

The question was what.

Why would Alice keep Willow as Royal Advisor? Why  
>not appoint someone else? Surely Hatter or Dormouse<br>would make good replacements. Why Knight her? What  
>else had the Card been about to announce?<p>

Still, Cheshire couldn't take the risk. The Card  
>had to die. Wonderland magic was dangerous, far<br>more than Earth magic. More importantly, just  
>saying Cheshire's name could attract the Queen's<br>attention.

No, he'd had to die. Information be damned.

There was also the Liddell's. Why the concern? Did  
>Alice suspect what Willow was planning? If so, why<br>the lack of action?

Alice was far too impatient to sit on information,  
>or wait, or even use a long term plan. It was just<br>one reason why she wanted Willow for her Advisor.

She went up the porch stairs, groaning at the  
>strain, and entered the house.<p>

" Where were you? " Dawn demanded. " What happened?  
>Are you hurt? "<p>

" I had a run in with a knife. Other than a few  
>stitches I'm fine. " She explained.<p>

" A knife?! Were you robbed? " Dawn tugged Willow's  
>shirt up and paled at the large amounts of bloody<br>bandages.

" No, a drug dealer didn't want to take no as an  
>answer. " She yawned tiredly. " I'm going to bed.<br>Goodnight, Dawnie. "

Her mind ached from worry over what she'd found  
>out, trying to figure out what Alice was going do<br>next.

No, she desperately needed some sleep.

11111

Willow hobbled into the kitchen, mumbling under  
>her breath, each step sending shock waves through<br>her stomach.

" You okay, Will? " Buffy interrupting her  
>creative cursing.<p>

She grimanced at the gentle question. It was the  
>first time she'd heard any concern from Buffy<br>since her resurrection.

" Oh I'm fine, great even, just a little sore. "

" Really, cause you're walking like a Ninety  
>year old drunken cripple. " Buffy wrapped an<br>arm around her and helped her into a kitchen  
>chair. " Feel up to breakfast? "<p>

" You offering? "

" Eggs and toast, okay? "

Willow nodded, then dropped her head onto the  
>table.<p>

Despite her injuries she would have to hit the  
>streets after breakfast. She needed to find out<br>if there any more Cards in Sunnydale, or if there  
>were any major Wonderlander's around.<p>

Her mind wondered back to Glory.

When the rip in the dimensions had opened, she had  
>seen something. For a few seconds she'd seen a<br>familar shadow taking shape in the discharge. It  
>had been the driving force behind her bringing<br>Buffy back.

Behind the night terror's over the summer. The one's  
>Tara had been unable to sooth. The one's which had<br>her waking in terror's so horrific she was unable  
>to make a sound.<p>

Cold sweat broke out on her skin, making her button  
>up emerald shirt stick to her back. She took a<br>steadying breath, pushing the shadow from her  
>memory. There was nothing she could do about it.<p>

It either sensed the Hellmouth or it didn't. If  
>it did, then Sunnydale, and the Scoobies were lost.<br>If it didn't, then Willow had simply earned a few  
>new nightmares.<p>

The Deuce was too low ranking to know to report  
>about the Hellmouth. He wouldn't have the<br>intelligence to realize what Alice or one of the  
>major Wonderlander's could do with it.<p>

' Thank the Goddess. '

There was also Amy to think about. The last of  
>one of the two lines of the Liddell's. She was<br>addicted to magic. Heavy in the black magic, and  
>insane.<p>

Not the good kind either.

Oh yes, Willow had left Amy a rat for a very definte  
>reason.<p>

She had no idea how to handle the ' Mad ' ison  
>line. Despite her best efforts, a criminally mad<br>monk had married into the Liddell line. Corrupting  
>it beyond repair. In the next generation a gypsy<br>with a taste for blood had married the only  
>daughter of the monk.<p>

Madder and madder. Easily addicted. A taste for  
>vengeance. With a craving for blood.<p>

The name Madison was well deserved.

Then Amy came along. Her friend. A sweet girl.  
>Awkward, an outcast, with a respect for magic.<br>She'd hoped she would overcome the family lineage.

Before Rack.

' Damn you Alice. ' She cursed.

Leaving one line of Liddell's left.

" Here you go, Chez Buffy. "

She sat up and smiled weakly at her friend.  
>" Thanks. "<p>

" So you going to tell me what happened last  
>night? "<p>

" Didn't Dawnie...? "

" I mean what really happened. " Buffy ordered.

She frowned at her food. It never occured to her  
>Buffy might notice. The slayer had been so out of<br>things, which was understanable, that she hadn't  
>seen the sun from the rain. Something she'd been<br>counting on.

" Amy's been seeing a magic dealer, and a couple of  
>days ago she took me to him. " She saw the look her<br>friend was getting and waved her hands. " I wasn't  
>interested, but I was worried about her, so I went<br>with her, and can I just say ewww! "

" And last night? "

" I went back without her. I wanted to talk to him  
>about not seeing her anymore. "<p>

" Let me guess, he said no. "

" With a big pointed dagger. Times six. " Willow  
>nodded sheepishly. " Of course that was 'bout<br>the time I also found out he was actually a demon  
>in a glamour and killed him. "<p>

" You are so grounded. "

" What?! " She squawked.

" You should have let me handle it. " Buffy  
>lectured. " Or asked me to tag along. "<p>

" I don't need a baby sitter. "

" You could have been killed. " Buffy protested.

" But I wasn't. " Willow argued.

" No, instead you ended up in the ER. Again! "

" That's beside the point. "

" Is not! "

" Is to, and as my best friend, you have no  
>grounding rights! " Willow stuck her tongue out.<p>

" We'll see what Tara has to say. " Buffy narrowed  
>her eyes.<p>

" Ex-girlfriends have no say either. " She  
>waved her fork.<p>

" We'll see. "

" See what? " Dawn asked, walking into the kitchen.

" If Willow is grounded. " Buffy grumbled heading  
>for the phone in the living room.<p>

" What? " Dawn blinked in confusion. " Did I miss  
>something? "<p>

" Never you mind. " Willow dismissed, turning her  
>attention to her breakfast.<p>

" Wait, what'd I miss? " Dawn demanded.

" Nothing! " Came the duel answers.

" No, seriously. What!? " Dawn demanded.  
>" Guys? "<p>

22222  
>Chapter Two<br>22222

She did not need this now. Seriously. She hadn't  
>thought Buffy was really going to sic Tara on her.<br>They were broken up. Trust issues. A memory spell  
>she'd used on the other witch, etc.<p>

Yet before she could get past the front porch  
>she'd found herself in the porch swing next to<br>the blonde wiccan. Getting chewed out. Again.

" Why didn't you take Buffy with you? "

Why did she have to be so damn cute?

" A slayer against a warlock was just asking for  
>bad mojo. " She chuckled at her own joke, but it<br>faded when Tara gave her that look. The one of  
>quiet disappointment, telling her it wasn't the<br>time for jokes. " You know what I mean. "

" He was a demon. "

" I didn't knowing that, I didn't even know there  
>was such a thing as magic dealers until Amy<br>dragged me to him. "

" You... You didn't use him, did you? " Tara  
>asked.<p>

" No. "

She leaned her head back to watch the clouds pass  
>by. Magic was so different on Earth. Here it was<br>restricted due to addiction, black and white,  
>human and demon.<p>

Wonderland, when it was a haven dimension, had no  
>such restrictions. Magic simply was. There was no<br>addiction. No white and black. No human and demon.  
>They used magic for everything and nothing. It was<br>in the very air they breathed.

Cheshire was magic. Then she came to Earth. She  
>played by their rules, and it was... limiting.<br>Until Tara came into her life.

Tara was a breath of life. She was magic, and  
>Wonderland, and freedom, and love, and passion.<br>She was everything and nothing. The air and blood  
>of Cheshire.<p>

For a while, she was able to keep her head around  
>the blonde, but Tara was like a dose of catnip.<br>The longer she was around the wiccan the higher  
>she got, the more she forgot, the freeier she felt.<p>

And one day she forgot it wasn't Wonderland.  
>Letting lose with her magic. Using the old magics.<br>They gradually started fighting over it, and she  
>couldn't explain the truth about the them to Tara.<p>

Then Halloween night happened. A night of powerful  
>energies. She went into heat of all things, and<br>her passions for Tara hit an all time high. Tara  
>had defintely not complained but when it was over,<br>she'd demanded answers and Willow had blocked the  
>memory.<p>

It wasn't worth the risk of an apocalypse.

Beside's finding a demonic cat in your bed would  
>freak anyone out, and Tara had been no differnt.<br>The poor blonde, once she'd recovered had looked  
>caught caught between yelling for Buffy and getting<br>all with the butch.

Willow wasn't sure her heart would survive being  
>rejected by Tara over her origins, or for being a<br>freak of nature. She wasn't a species, she was a  
>singular. An only. A one of a kind. Uno. Ein. Ich.<p>

A very lonely exsistence until Tara came into her  
>life. Becoming her light. Her beacon. The nip in<br>her cat. The paw in her print.

" Will? "

" I know you don't belive it, but I'm no addict. "

" I don't know what to believe anymore. " Tara  
>admitted.<p>

" Meow..."

Emerald eyes glanced absently around the  
>neiborhood for the source of the noise. Pausing<br>on a single cat sitting under on the sidewalk in  
>front of Buffy's front yard.<p>

It was black with white chest and paws. A single  
>blue ribbon was tied around it's neck. Hanging<br>from it was a small gold bell the size of a dime.  
>The cat met her eyes intently, and she noticed a<br>slight cracking of purple snake across them,  
>disappearing quickly.<p>

' Dinah. '

" I wonder who that cat belongs to. " Tara mused.

" Probably a neibhor. "

Dinah let a single incisor show then slowly  
>strutted away. Gold eyes watching them until the<br>small cat had gone too far.

" Strange cat. "

" Yeah, strange. " She laughed nerously.

' No, just very dangerous. ' She thought. ' But  
>for her to be hanging around... Goddess don't<br>let Alice know. '

" Listen, I've really enjoyed talking to you,  
>and I want to do it again soon, but I have a ton<br>of errands to run, and I should really get going. "  
>She stood up slowly with Tara's help.<p>

" Maybe I should go with you. You can barely stand  
>with your stomach like that. "<p>

" NO! I-I mean, no. I'm fine, finey mcfine in fact. "  
>Willow backed up. " S-so I'll see you around, then,<br>right? Right. Bye. "

She took off before Tara could respond. She had to  
>get to Dinah and find out what in Rabbit's name it<br>was up to. The stupid cat was Alice's personal pet,  
>not to mention a firestarter, and pyromanic.<p>

Why would Alice have Dinah here anyway? Surely  
>there was some reason or plan? Though this was<br>Wonderland she was thinking of. Sanity was never  
>an issue.<p>

Her amulet let her see the trail of left over magic,  
>and she jogged after it despite the pain. The further<br>she went the faster she went.

' No... She wouldn't... '

Smoke bellowed in the distance. It confirmed her  
>fears, and answered several questions she'd been<br>thinking of. Hitting the nearest shadow, she  
>teleported to a house several doors down from Amy's.<p>

Dinah was sitted right next to where she appeared.  
>The cat watching the Madison house burning down<br>with a loud rumbling purr. The whole building was  
>entirely consumed. Twirling in blazing flames.<p>

Willow felt bile stir in her stomach as a female  
>scream pierced the air. A figure pounded on Amy's<br>bedroom window, smashing the glass, and then the  
>scream died when a backfire exploded out the<br>window.

' One Liddell line is extinct. ' She tried to  
>rationalize.<p>

Dinah trotted off.

' She... ' Willow felt her stomach tumble.  
>' She will... '<p>

Not bothering with shadows, she teleported to her  
>adopted parents backyard.<p>

It was too late. The house was on fire, but it  
>hadn't spread yet. Maybe...<p>

She sprinted for the back door, hitting it at a  
>dead run, thanking every deity she knew it was<br>unlocked.

" MOM! DAD! " She bellowed. " WHERE ARE  
>YOU!? "<p>

She sprinted upstairs feeling her stitches tearing.  
>The hall was swirling with flames. The walls were<br>almost gone, and from the top stair she could see  
>her bedroom filled with fire.<p>

Burning wood rained down around her. The floor  
>cracking and breaking open gaps. A long support<br>timber came crashing down through the stairs.

Willow pressed forward to the back of the hallway.  
>If the fire was set at the front there was a<br>chance, a small chance it hadn't hit her parent's  
>bedroom yet.<p>

" MOM, WHERE ARE YOU?! DAD! ARE YOU HERE?! "

" WILLOW?! " Her dad called back. " GET OUT OF  
>HERE! "<p>

She hurried to the steaming door. " I'm going to  
>open the door! "<p>

" NO! DON'T! " Her dad ordered. " Please!  
>Just go! "<p>

" Dad!? " She almost whispered.

Her magic flared and with a flick of her hand the  
>door was opened. Fire shot up over it, destroying<br>it in seconds.

It was then she realized how bad the situation was.  
>The fire was magical. Having engulfed the walls and<br>spreading out three feet into the room so her  
>parents were in the very middle unable to move<br>from the spot.

" I love you, dear, but it's time you go. " Her  
>mom cried.<p>

" No, I can save you. " Willow denied. " I... I  
>lied. I'm not human. I'm... "<p>

" ...the Cheshire cat. " Her dad finished.

" We know, dear, we've always known. " Her mom  
>smiled. " Just as all you're adopted parent's<br>knew. "

Several tears escaped Willow's iron will.

" The Liddell family were honored to be chosen  
>by you, and we all loved you. You were our<br>child. Our blood in everyway that truly mattered. "  
>Her mom explained.<p>

" I'll get you out. " She choked out.

She teleported for her parents, and was bounced  
>violently into the flaming wall. The feline twisted<br>so her hands caught the wall, pushing and falling  
>to the floor in a roll.<p>

" WILLOW! " Ira yelled.

A gasped tore from her throat. Blood flowed from  
>her stomach. Her hands and arms burned.<p>

' Great, but why was I blocked? '

She clambered weakly to her feet. Blood and burns  
>ruining another outfit in two days. ' This is<br>getting to be an expensive habit. '

She activated her amulet and scanned the house.

' Dinah has upgraded her act. Good for her. Bad for  
>me. '<p>

" What happened? " Her dad demanded.

" The arsonist used magic to stop me from  
>teleporting. " She grumbled.<p>

" Then it's time you go. " Sheila said.

" No. I can save you. "

Willow ignored her stubborn parents and kept  
>puzzling out the fire. It was magical and shielded.<br>So no jumping. But as a Wonderlander, maybe...

The flames jumped another foot into the room, right  
>to her parents feet. There was no more time. One<br>more jump and they would be overtaken.

" I'm coming in. " Willow announced. " When I get  
>to you, I'm going to cover you in my magic. It<br>should give you enough protection to survive the  
>fire. You might be injured but you'll survive. "<p>

" NO! " Her dad shouted. " ENOUGH! Willow, Go! "

" Dad... "

Her parents exchanged a silent look.

" We love you, Cheshire Cat, or Willow Liddell. "  
>Her mom smiled bravely.<p>

" Always know how proud we are of you. " Her  
>father said.<p>

Before her horrifed eyes they clasped hands and  
>stepped into the fire. Leaving her to watch their<br>last moments on earth. Her only companion a small cat  
>appearing from a flaming hallway falling down around<br>them.

22222

' She's solidified her hold on Wonderland. '  
>Willow hazily sat on the bed in Tara's empty dorm.<br>' Alice knew I could transfer guardianship of  
>Wonderland to another Liddell so she killed them<br>off, but why wait so long? '

' Alice can't know where I am, or at least  
>didn't, but Dinah is a major problem. ' She<br>absently tugged at the bandages covering her  
>arms and hands. ' No way I could touch Alice's<br>personal pet. It would bring her and her entire  
>army down on Sunnydale. So by now Alice know's<br>where I am, and my identity. '

' Letting the murdering pyscho go will still  
>bring Alice down on Sunnydale, but at least<br>she won't bring her army with her. ' She wryly  
>thought. ' I hope. '<p>

There was little doubt about the kind of damage  
>her army could do to the small town. Slayer or<br>no. Worse if any of the major players get  
>involved.<p>

' How do I keep Alice from finding out about  
>the Hellmouth? What if Dinah discovered it<br>already? '

Hell, how did she handle Alice when she showed  
>up? Willow hadn't seen the other woman since<br>1867. Cheshire had been raised by several sets  
>of Liddell parents. Each very different in type.<br>Ranging from witches to scientists.

On the other spectrum, Alice was living in a  
>Hell dimension. No, not living, ruling part of<br>it. Fighting wars, killing, maiming.

The Alice she'd known and loved was dead. She  
>had no idea how to deal with Alice, Queen of<br>Hearts.

" Oh goddess, Willow! "

Willow blinked as Tara gently traced her soot  
>stained face. The smooth hand trailed down over<br>her scrubs to the bandages on her left arm.

" They're dead. " She whispered numbly to Tara.  
>" I couldn't save them. What good is magic if<br>it can't save the people I love? "

" Who's dead? " Tara gently prodded, kneeling in  
>front of her.<p>

" My parent's and the Madison's. "

She fell forward onto Tara's shoulder. Despite  
>their seperation, their fighting, the blonde<br>wrapped her arms around her.

" I'm so sorry, baby. "

Willow breathed in the gentle vanilla scent  
>of her ex. It calmed her slightly. Eased some<br>of the tension, the panic trying to set in.

She was the Cheshire Cat. The Advisor of  
>hundreds of Liddells. The planner of thousands<br>of plans. The mighty spy cat. The unshakeable  
>emotional stone wall.<p>

And she was falling apart.

" I don't know what to do. "

" You know I'll do anything I can to help you. "  
>Tara reassured her.<p>

She pulled away, taking a swipe at the few tears  
>escaping her. " I, uh, I'd have to temporarly<br>remove the memory spell I put on you. "

" Meaning you're going to redo it? " Tara's face  
>closed off. The wiccan standing up abruptly.<p>

Willow didn't bother answering. Tara knew it.  
>There was no way her ex would agree to such<br>terms. Not under any circumstances.

" Alright. "

Willow's head snapped around in shock.

" I'll do it. " Tara took a seat in her desk  
>chair.<p>

" But... What? " Willow couldn't believe it.

" You're obviously in trouble, and if this is  
>the only way I can help you, then so be it. "<br>Tara firmly stated.

The feline reached for the magic containing  
>Tara's memory of Halloween night and collapsed<br>it. Letting the blonde relive it.

Tara reacted immediately. Leaping to the corner  
>wardrobe, she wrenched a sword out and swung it<br>at Willow. The metal whistling at the high arch  
>of the blade.<p>

Never the less, Willow remained numbly seated at  
>the end of the bed. Her hands limply hanging over<br>her knees, head bowed in anguish.

The sword lightly came to rest on the back of her  
>neck. Not piercing the skin.<p>

" You're a demon. " Tara pressed on the sword.  
>" When did you get turned? What kind are you? "<p>

" It's complicated. " Willow sighed.

" Uncomplicate it. " Tara demanded.

" I was permantely changed in 1867, but I was  
>changed temporarily on and off over several<br>millienium before that. As for the kind, well  
>there is no kind. My birth name is the Cheshire<br>Cat. "

THUMP.

The sword hit the carpet as Tara sat on the bed  
>beside her. Blue eyes blinked at her in confusion.<p>

" I think you better complicate it again. "  
>Tara calmly stated.<p>

" Tara, my home dimension is Wonderland. "

" As in... "

" Yeah, Alice in Wonderland, and Through The  
>Looking Glass. "<p>

" Then how are you a demon? " Tara frowned.

" Alice is linked to Wonderland. Her mental  
>and physical health directly effects my dimension.<br>My friend went insane in 1865, but I managed to  
>heal her and revert Wonderland back from a Hell<br>dimension. "

She growled as a single tear fell against her  
>will.<p>

" Then in 1867, Wonderland was again changed  
>into a Hell dimension. Alice showed up halfway<br>through the process, a number of the Queen of  
>Heart's men with her. She had overthrown the<br>Queen, and offered me the position of Royal  
>Advisor but I refused. The got out of dodge. "<p>

" 'Course I investigated Alice's descent into  
>madness. Why she took over Wonderland? "<p>

" What did you find? "

" After she left Rutledge asylum, she married  
>and gave birth to a set of twin daughters. Her<br>husband became suspicious she was a witch, and  
>their daughters had inherited her abilities. "<p>

" Oh no. "

" Yeah. " Willow breathed. " Alice walked in on  
>him killing their children. She... She tried to<br>stop him, in the process killing him, but it was  
>too late to save the children. "<p>

" Goddess. "

" She lost it. Really and madly lost it. I don't  
>think there was any sanity left in her. " Willow<br>mused. " She just came straight to Wonderland,  
>clothes stained with her childrens blood, and<br>carrying the knife she used to kill her husband. "

" Will..."

" Maybe if I'd gotten to her before the Queen  
>of Hearts I could of still healed her, but<br>that thrice damned, man hating psycho bitch got  
>to her first! " Willow growled. " She got there,<br>and Alice already on the edge, ripped her apart! "

" Willow, there was nothing you could do. "

Willow turned pleadingly to Tara. " How do you  
>know? You weren't there? You don't know Alice,<br>or, or..."

" Sweetie, listen to me. From the books, from  
>what you said, she would never want to be the<br>Queen of Hearts. Muchless want Wonderland  
>be a Hell dimension. Not the Alice you knew. "<p>

Not if there was any sanity left to save.

" I watched each and every Liddell grow up  
>from a baby. I was friends with the ones who<br>visited Wonderland. But Alice was special. She  
>was my closest friend. I kept a close eye on her<br>when I could. "

" I'm sorry. "

" Goddess help me. " Willow groaned. " Two  
>hundred years I've been hiding. Juggling<br>dozens of plans and counter plans. Secretly  
>hoarding intel to try and find a way to heal<br>Wonderland. But in a twenty four period it's  
>all been destroyed, with less than a day<br>left before Alice finds out where I am. "

" How bad are we talking about? " Tara asked.

" If we're really, really lucky and she doesn't  
>bring her army of Cards, or the major players.<br>We're talking Glory. If we're a little lucky,  
>she'll bring the Cards, but no major players.<br>Then we're talking Glory occupianied with a  
>bunch of Adam strength minion's. "<p>

" A-and if she brings the m-major players? "  
>Tara trembled.<p>

" Run. " Willow whispered.

" You have to tell the others. We have to  
>start researching. Maybe we can find someway<br>to stop her. "

There wasn't a way, except for one.

" I'll handle it. " She argued.

" Will if she's as powerful as you say... "

" Don't forget I'm a demon. Plus, Alice wants  
>me alive. I can't say the same for any of you. "<br>She carefully stood up to leave, and faced her  
>ex to reapply the memory spell.<p>

" Can you explain one thing? " Tara stopped her.  
>" Halloween night. You shifted into a half cat<br>demon and well... "

" Ravished you? " Willow blushed.

" More than that. You bit me on my breast and  
>injected magic. "<p>

" Ah yeah. " Willow felt the blush spread down  
>her neck into her top. Never in her life had<br>she lost control like she did were Tara was  
>around. " See I went into heat Halloween,<br>and I'd been flittering with the idea of  
>asking you to be my mate. Then I got so<br>caught up in you I lost control and I marked  
>you as my mate. "<p>

" Does this mean we're married? "

" Not until you you mark me. " Willow shrugged.  
>" Since you haven't my mark will simply fade in<br>another month and be taken as rejection. No harm  
>done. "<p>

" How would I be able to mark you? I'm human. "  
>Tara frowned.<p>

" But you're a witch, so it's just a matter of  
>biting my left breast with magic gathered in<br>your mouth. Poof, instant mark. " Willow lifted  
>her hand to Tara's forehead and redid the memory<br>spell. " I'm sorry. "

But she had managed calm down enough to get the  
>basis of a few plans started. So it was time to<br>go.

" Will, you have to tell the others. " Tara's  
>firm voice stopped her in terror. " If you don't,<br>I will. "

" Wh-? " She stopped as the blonde pulled a very  
>old, very powerful protection charm from under<br>her shirt.

" You sneak! You tricked me! " She crowed in  
>the oddest combination of outrage and delight.<p>

" Sneaky like a spy cat? " Tara asked a little  
>too innocently.<p>

Willow gaped at the blonde wiccan in disbelief.  
>Her heart racing as her ex used a single finger<br>to close her dropped jaw.

" Cat got your tongue, sweetie? " Tara whispered.

" You...? "

" Yes? "

She couldn't believe it. Tara had gotten her.  
>She'd actually gotten one over on her.<p>

" I believe a great mind once told me never to  
>go to a cat, make the cat come to you. " Tara<br>answered her unasked question.

" You were listening? " She shyly toed the carpet.

" I always listen, even when you don't say  
>anything."<p>

" You don't play fair. " Willow whined, slumping  
>in defeat. " How's a cat supposed to win against<br>a fully trained, Master kitty hunter, huh?  
>Especially the super secret one's with catnip in<br>their veins. I shoulda guessed what you were when  
>I saw you with Miss Kitty Fantastico, but with<br>the catnip in you I can't seem to keep my head  
>straight. "<p>

Tara's lips were twitching suspiciously, but she  
>ignored her ex.<p>

" I want to see your degree, and the names of  
>everyone who trained you. There is going to be<br>hell to pay. I won't have people hunting cats on  
>my watch. " Willow continued, following a silently<br>shaking Tara out of the dorm. " And you missy, you  
>should be ashamed of youself hunting cats like... "<p>

22222

Willow huffed as Tara pushed her into a chair  
>at the research table in the Magic Box. The others<br>were already there unfortunately. News of the  
>two fires having spread through the small town.<p>

" Thank god, you're okay. When I heard about  
>your parents, I thought... " Xander choked.<p>

" I'm fine, Xander. A little extra crispy,  
>but nothing serious. " She smiled.<p>

" Not funny. " Buffy scolded, hugging her  
>tightly.<p>

" Easy with the goods. They had to redo the  
>stitches, and I'm sore to all heck. "<p>

" Right, and we're back to the grounding  
>issue. " Buffy joked.<p>

" I second the motion. " Xander raised his  
>hand.<p>

" Careful, Xanman. " Willow waggled her scorched  
>eyebrows. " I have over fifteen years worth of<br>blackmail material stored away, with pictures and  
>handwritten evidence. "<p>

" You wouldn't! " He paled.

" Aquaman underoos. " She said. " Pictures  
>included, Mr. Motion. "<p>

" You would! " He yelped like a little girl. " I  
>vote no grounding! "<p>

" Wait, you have blackmail, and you never shared? "  
>Buffy pouted.<p>

" Hey! Why do you get to blackmail my fiance and  
>I don't? " Anya demanded.<p>

" If I shared it wouldn't do much good as  
>blackmail. " She pointed out.<p>

" Good point. " Buffy nodded.

" Anya, you have to get material from him to  
>blackmail him with. You're a very smart, twelve<br>hundred year old ex-demon. I'm sure you can come  
>up with something. " Willow went on.<p>

" Don't give her idea's. " Xander protested.

" You're right, of course. " Anya agreed. " I'm  
>sure he's bound to make a fool of himself soon. "<p>

A sharp whistle from the mighty cat hunter  
>destroyed Willow's attempt at distraction. Not<br>her best work, but a hit to her pride notherless.

" All of you sit down, and be silent! We have a  
>possible apocalypse hitting Sunnydale in less<br>than twenty four hours. " Tara voice cut sharply.

" What? " Dawn weakly laughed. " You're joking,  
>right? She's joking. "<p>

" I wish I was, Dawnie, but I'm not. The good  
>news is, we don't know if it's an apocalypse yet<br>or not. "

" What do we know? " Buffy demanded.

Willow felt Tara's eyes land on her. Waiting.

" Will, if what you told me is true, then you  
>have to tell them. Sunnydale won't survive<br>otherwise. "

" Tell us what? " Xander asked.

Willow stood up and slowly paced away from the  
>table, turned so she wouldn't have to look at<br>the disgust when they learned the truth. When  
>they abandoned her to her lonely fate once more.<p>

" My name isn't Willow Rosenberg. I was born the  
>Cheshire Cat. "<p>

" No offence, Will but you're not a cat, and  
>you're not a guy. " Xander pointed out.<p>

" I have a limited shapeshifting ability. I can  
>take three forms. Cat, human, and hybrid. " She<br>leaned against the counter, hands flat.

" But the guy thing? " Xander questioned.

" I was never a guy, Xander. Everyone just thought  
>I was cause my voice in cat form is all masculine.<br>It has to do with the voicebox in felines. " Willow  
>laughed loudly in memory.<p>

" What's the joke? " Buffy asked.

She risked turning to her friends. They seemed  
>okay so far. Just really curious, and hurt by her<br>secrets.

" I hated my voice when I was a young kitten.  
>Everyone kept thinking I was a guy, like Xander<br>High School. " She couldn't help but tease. " But  
>when I was a teenager, I visited the Queen of<br>Heart's castle with Hatter... "

" Wait, hold up, Hatter? You mean, the honest to  
>goodness, Mad Hatter? " Xander demanded<p>

" Yeah. Anyway, I was in human form. While Hatter  
>was distracting the Queen... "<p>

" I.E. trying to keep his head. " Buffy snorted.

" I decided to explore the castle... "

" Breaking, entering, and sneaking around. "  
>Anya supplied.<p>

" Shows what you know. " Willow sniffed. " Why  
>would I break in when I can simply teleport? "<p>

" Oh, I didn't know you could teleport. " Anya  
>blinked.<p>

" Yep. Teleport, shapeshift, invisibility, and  
>magic. "<p>

" Cool. " Dawn wiggled. " So you were saying. "

" I was examining various magical artifacts I'd  
>located... "<p>

" Stole. " Xander smirked.

" Hmph. Anyway, Jack of Hearts found me. Let me  
>tell you, if ever there was a cad, a cad he was.<br>Took one look at me and he was on bended knee. All  
>flowery words, false flattery, and trying to<br>bribe me with expensive gifts. In love with my  
>looks, no care for me, the person. " Her cheeks<br>puffed out with narrowed eyes just remembering  
>the right bloody rogue.<p>

" 'Course I put my foot in his squishy bits, but  
>the fool took it as me playing hard to get. Chased<br>me all over the castle. Cornering me every chance  
>he could. He was desperate to force me into his<br>bed. He actually called the guards in at the end. "

" Wait, if you can teleport, why didn't you just  
>pop out of there? " Dawn asked.<p>

" Where would the fun be in that? " Willow gasped.  
>" I lead Jack on a merry chase. I had him hanging<br>by his ankles over the side of the castle at one  
>point. Tripped him into an empty suit of armor<br>which start a domino effect. Two hundred fifty  
>nine suits in all. "<p>

Xander snickered.

" Why, I pants the man in front of the Queen of  
>Hearts herself. Invisible though. Even I'm not<br>insane enough to try it while visible. " She  
>proclaimed. " Had her screaming her head off. "<p>

" But the pierre de resistance was my disappering  
>from the castle. "<p>

" I don't get it. " Buffy frowned.

" Simple. Jack was a womanizer. He was like  
>Parker. Bed 'em and leave 'em. I got away from<br>him, so he became obsessed with the one who got  
>away. " She explained. " I would show up in the<br>castle randomly, making sure only Jack would  
>see me, and lead him on a short chase. Sometimes<br>I would appear in the nearby woods where he could  
>see me, or start a rumor about me being spotted<br>somewhere else. Jack would always come running. "

Anya burst into hysterical giggles. The vengeance  
>demon getting it.<p>

" Oh, oh. " Buffy's eyes widened with a satisfied  
>grin, obviously imaging Parker in Jack's shoes.<p>

" After my experience with ol' Jack I never  
>complained about my voice again. Let me tell you<br>being mistaken for a guy is a blessing at times.  
>Plus, I had quite the time dropping riddles on<br>Jackie boy. " Her eye's gleamed. " But the joke  
>was, everyone, but Jack and the Queen knew the<br>truth, and they never told them. "

" Brillant. " Anya praised.

" That's great and all, but what does it have  
>to do with the apocalypse? " Buffy wiped some<br>tears of laughter away.

' Another distraction lost. '

" Nothing. I'm just... "

" ...stalling. " Xander piped up.

" I'm from a dimension named Wonderland. Before  
>1867, it was a Haven for Earth mortal's in need<br>of healing, but now it is one of the lowest  
>level Hell dimension's. The character's you've<br>read about have all been transformed into  
>pureblood demons which make the mayor seem like<br>a teddy bear. I'm talking the ancient beginning of  
>the world demons Giles used to always lecture us<br>about. "

" When you say every character...? " Buffy hedged.

" Including me. " She admitted freely. " At least  
>mostly. The God who created Wonderland gave me a<br>set of magical protections so I couldn't be  
>corrupted. So my mind a-and magic remained pure,<br>but my body... "

She hesitated, but she needed them to understand.  
>If she had to tell them the truth, then they had<br>to be ready to retreat to LA at a moments notice.  
>Even if it meant Buffy felt it was her duty to<br>slay her. Even if it meant giving her friends more  
>nightmares.<p>

Willow shrank into her cat form.

" Great googly moogly, it's a mutant gremlin! "  
>Xander chair flipped over, the boy scrambling<br>backwards rapidly for a weapon.

Dawn was on the table, darting across it, and up  
>the stairs to the loft clutching a large glass<br>bottle in seconds. The tall teen found the  
>darkest corner and scrambed up the bookcase,<br>somehow tucking her bodying on top of it.

Anya screeched out, batting her chair at Willow,  
>then dived for her favorite Mace. The ex-demon<br>continued through to the training room. The  
>bottle blonde forsaking her precious money, to<br>save herself.

" Jesus! " Buffy recoiled, catching the axe  
>Anya threw her. The Slayer backed away. Eyes<br>darting away, and then back, as though she  
>couldn't stand the sight of Willow.<p>

Willow flinched at her families reactions. She  
>had known they'd do this. Why wouldn't they? It<br>had taken her a good year to be able to look in  
>a mirror longer than a minute at a time.<p>

She slowly, painfully, sprawled on the floor. The  
>furless tail tucked close. The little tuff of hair<br>at the end brushing against her skin.

Her head lowered onto the floor, and she let out  
>a long, sad mewl. Her manical grin gone.<p>

" I used to have such beautiful red fur. Brillant  
>red, it would shimmer in the sun, and it was so<br>soft and short. You almost couldn't feel it. Clean,  
>fresh, with a hint of honeysuckle. " She rumbled<br>pitifully, ears falling sadly.

" Now look at me. I'm like something out of a  
>slasher movie, o-or those stupid gory horror<br>movie's. " She rolled her eyes up to Buffy.  
>" Make it fast, I won't stop you. "<p>

" What about me? Don't you think I hava say in  
>this? " Tara asked, sitting down by her.<p>

" Buffy slayer. Slayer slays demons. Willow  
>demon. " Willow prounced slowly.<p>

" Buffy slays bad demons. Willow good demon. "  
>Buffy shook her head. " Okay, I really need<br>to stop the Cave Slayer impression. Look, Will,  
>you may look all... "<p>

" ...Nightmare in Wonderland? " Xander suggested  
>appearing hesitantly, armed with a sword.<p>

" Yeah, but I can see you in there...  
>I think. "<p>

" Way to inspire confidince there, Buffster. "  
>Xander sat his sword on the table. " Willow,<br>Buffy may not be sure, but I can see you. It's  
>hard not to. "<p>

" He's right, sweetie. Your eye's give you  
>away. " Tara confirmed, placing her hand on<br>her head, tendery rubbing her ears.

Dawn and Anya came out of hiding. The two  
>eyeing Willow with caution. Though both were<br>recovering fast. Being a teenager and ex-demon  
>resectively. They were rather hard to keep<br>down long.

" Actually you're rather awesome looking. "  
>Dawn spoke up. At everyone's silent looks,<br>she quickly tried to explain. " In a Gothic,  
>Punk sort of fashion. "<p>

" No more Hot Topics for you, young lady. "  
>Xander wagged a finger.<p>

" Guys, apocalypse. " Buffy put her axe by  
>the sword.<p>

Willow shifted back to human form, shuffling  
>back to the table with Tara, and sat with the<br>others.

" No more dramatic's Will, explain. " Tara  
>scolded.<p>

" Fine. " Willow pouted. " Alice is the Queen  
>of Heart's and she's going to be here soon.<br>She may or may not destroy the world. "

" Will! " Tara slammed her hand on the table.

" You said to explain. " She innocently blinked.

" For the love of... " Tara pinched the bridge  
>of her nose.<p>

" Um, I thought Alice was from Earth. " Buffy  
>forehead wrinkled in confusion.<p>

" She is. " Willow nodded sagely.

" And the Queen is from Wonderland? " Dawn piped  
>in.<p>

" Uh-huh. " Willow bobbed her head.

" Then how in the name of all that's holy is  
>Alice the Queen? " Xander inquired.<p>

" Easy. She overthrew the Queen. "

" Of course, how silly of me. " Xander rolled  
>his eyes. " What I don't get is why? Or better<br>yet, what does it have to do with the world  
>ending? "<p>

" Simple. Alice went 'round the bend. Not in the  
>good wholesome Wonderlandish way either, but in<br>the manical, serial killer type of way. " Willow  
>lazily said, delibrately being difficult.<br>" Problem is she'd mentally and physically linked  
>to Wonderland so she took us with her. Hence, Hell<br>dimension. "

She couldn't help the attitude. It was Tara's fault.  
>The blonde had beat her at her own game. The wiccan<br>had proven herself to be Willow's equal. As a mate,  
>as a magical user, and as an intellect.<p>

So now her pride as the Cheshire cat was making  
>her push Tara. To see where the boundaries were.<br>To see what the blonde was capable of. To see how  
>she would react. How she would handle herself.<br>Whether it was a one time occurance, or if she  
>was truly capable.<p>

" How strong is she? " Buffy finally asked.

" Glory. " Willow bluntly stated. " Her army  
>of Cards are at Adam's level, and the others,<br>such as Hatter, are somewhere in between. "

" Oh god. " Dawn paled.

" I didn't touch Dinah when she killed my  
>parents. She got back safe. I made sure of<br>it. So Alice should be in a relatively good  
>mood. " Willow went on.<p>

" Isn't Dinah Alice's pet cat in the books? "  
>Tara finally spoke.<p>

" Yeah, still is, but in addition she's also  
>her personal assassin. Specializing in fires.<br>She's a pyromanic and with very strong magic. "  
>Willow shivered, dropping her attitude.<p>

" Dinah know's who I am, human form or not. She  
>is smart, high ranking, and is aware her owner<br>has been searching for me since I ran away. No  
>doubt she reported me the minute she returned. "<p>

" Alice is impatient so she will want to leave  
>the instant she can. If she's in an extremely<br>good mood, and nothing interefer's with her  
>coming here, she'll come alone. I should be able<br>to contain the situation if that happens. "

" If she's really so strong, how can you  
>stop her? " Buffy asked.<p>

" Not stop, contain. " She corrected. "I'm not  
>completely sure of the situation. However, Alice<br>had me knighted after I ran. She also kept me as  
>Royal Advisor. "<p>

" Wait, how could you possibly know this? "  
>Xander wanted to know.<p>

" Rack wasn't just any demon. He was a Deuce of  
>Hearts. He had more information, but Wonderland<br>magic is weird so I couldn't risk letting him live  
>long enough to get it. "<p>

" Fine, so how are you going to contain it? "  
>Buffy demanded.<p>

" Alice is after me. I'm her primary goal, and  
>hopefully, her only goal. " Willow frowned.<br>" My main fear is the Hellmouth. Whatever happens  
>she can't find out about it. "<p>

" No one will say a word, right? " Buffy sharply  
>eyed the group.<p>

" Right. " Everyone nodded.

" Good, cause you don't want to know what she  
>would do if she ever got hold of it. " Willow<br>swallowed a lump of fear. " Alice is very...  
>creative. "<p>

" What about you? " Tara questioned. " You  
>said your Alice's goal. "<p>

" Yeah, but I don't know what kind of goal. "  
>She admitted. " The Deuce said she wanted me<br>returned, not retrieved. Dinah didn't attack me.  
>Yet, I've been working on ways to set Wonderland<br>right. "

" So why isn't Alice treating you like an enemy? "  
>Xander asked the question.<p>

The question remained in the air for a long  
>moment. There was no answer she could give him.<br>She had nothing to tell him. She had been away  
>from Wonderland too long.<p>

" There is a few things. If it comes to it.  
>Wonderlander's are immortal, and Earth weapons<br>don't work against them. Should Alice bring an  
>army with her, just keep them off my back long<br>enough to let me kill Alice. "

" What good will that do? Are you planning on  
>overthrowing her as Queen? Is this some evil<br>scheme to take over the world? You're going to  
>send the demon rabbit after me, aren't you? "<br>Anya panicked.

" Anya, Alice is linked to Wonderland, remember?  
>If she dies so does Wonderland. " Willow reassured.<p>

" Oh, I get it. " Dawn perked up. " So you kill  
>her and her army goes kamplooey. "<p>

" Exactly. No Alice, No Wonderland, No inhabitants. "  
>Willow beamed at the teen.<p>

" What about you? " Tara quietly inquired.

" What? " Willow blinked.

" What happens to you? " Tara intently eyed her.  
>" You're from Wonderland, so what happens to you. "<p>

" I die. " Willow smiled in a carefree manner.

" No. " Buffy stood up like the general she was.

" Buffy... " She tried.

" Don't sit there acting all selfsacrificy on me  
>Will! " Buffy exploded. " I won't lose you to<br>this thing. We'll figure out some other way.  
>Beside's you said yourself, we not sure if she<br>will bring an army with her. "

" But if she does... "

" I don't want to hear it! " Buffy cut her off.

" Damn it, Buffy! " Willow yelled at her best  
>friend, standing to meet her head on. " Will you<br>shut up?! I'm an immortal cat, who's been alive  
>as long as the Earth has stood. It's been a lonely,<br>neverending exsistance. Worth far less than of  
>your's. "<p>

" You're wrong. " Xander stopped her. " You're  
>our family, and in case you didn't notice, that<br>makes you worth quite a lot in my book. "

" We will figure this out, Willow. Just give us  
>a chance. Please? " Tara begged.<p>

She felt herself crumbling under the combined  
>attacks of the Scoobies. It really wasn't fair.<br>Several millinium of lonliness had left her  
>vulnerable to the whole family thing.<p>

" Fine, I'll wait. For now. " She agreed. " But  
>when we get home I'm raiding my emergency potion<br>supply. I won't risk having to fight Alice  
>injuried. "<p>

" Potion's? " Anya appeared with a gleam.

" Wonderland potions. We have one for healing,  
>almost instant magic recharging, deaging, aging,<br>growth, shrinkage, etc. " Willow explained.

" How would you like to sell a line of potions  
>here? At the Magic Box? I'll give you twenty<br>percent? " Anya rubbed her hands together.

" While I appreciate the offer. " Willow dubiously  
>stepped away from the extremely excited woman now<br>on the verge of cackling. " I'm going to have to  
>go with a resounding no. "<p>

" Thirty percent. " Anya grabbed her.

" An... " Xander reluctantly tried to pry her  
>off.<p>

" Anya, I can't. The ingridients come from  
>Wonderland. To get them I have to sneak in to<br>the other dimension and harvest them. It's not  
>easy, or safe. Everytime I go there I have to<br>fight, and last time, I got into a major  
>battle. " Willow reasoned.<p>

" 'Course that's not including how difficult  
>the brewing is, or time it takes to make them.<br>The easyest one has twenty steps to it, and  
>brews for a month. "<p>

" Okay, forty percent, but not a penny more. "  
>Anya haggled.<p>

Willow groaned in frustration. " Anya, I have  
>five potions left. Five, no more. I'll need<br>them for whatever Alice has planned, and there's  
>no way I'll be able to harvest more ingridients<br>for a long time. So just drop it, okay? "

" Well, for now, at least. " Anya agreed, releasing  
>the red head.<p>

" If the floor shows over, I'm going to call Giles. "  
>Buffy announced.<p>

" What? Why? " Willow squeaked.

" Because we're in over our heads. " Buffy picked up  
>the phone.<p>

" No we're not. We're fine. " Willow disagreed.

" When we start comparing the bad guy to Glory,  
>and talking about sacrificing one of the Scoobies,<br>then I say we're over our heads. " Buffy dialed.

" Tara, tell her, we haven't researched yet. We  
>have to at least research before calling Gile's.<br>It's... It's sacriliage... and aren't we mad at  
>him for running away. He abandoned us in our time<br>of need. So hang up the phone, missy, in fact,  
>slam it down on him! " Willow babbled.<p>

" Giles, it's Buffy... No, we're not fine...  
>The Rosenberg's are dead... Possible Glory sized<br>apocalypse... You wouldn't believe me if I told  
>you... Uh-huh... Waaaay over our heads... Less<br>than a day if that much... Uh-huh... " Buffy  
>twisted at the phone cord. " I suggest grabbing<br>everything the Council has on Wonderland, and  
>getting back here yesterday... Yep you heard<br>right, Wonderland. As in Alice in Wonderland. "

Everyone could hear the thump of the dropped phone,  
>and the string of Dear Lords.<p>

" No I'm not joking... Willow can explain everything  
>when you get here... Uh-huh... Uh-huh... Right...<br>Got it... See you in a minute... " Buffy hung up  
>with a strangely bemused expression.<p>

To Be Continued 


End file.
